


Sapnap Feels Left Out and Slips into Baby Space

by i_am_abbyy



Series: DreamTeam Poly Age Regression [7]
Category: Age regression - Fandom, GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, dream - Fandom
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst, Baby Sapnap, Comfort, Cuddling, Love, Multi, Non-Sexual Age Play, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:29:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29706840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_abbyy/pseuds/i_am_abbyy
Summary: Sapnap feels left out because Dream and George do so much together and he's never included or invited, he tries to do something for himself but goes fuzzy and falls into baby space which is much younger than he has ever done before.CG's: George and DreamLittle: Sapnap (1)This is a request from someone who messaged me on discord with this awesome prompt!If anyone wants to request let me know, discord is the best way if you want a quicker response but feel free to leave a comment too!abbyy#5554 is my discord
Series: DreamTeam Poly Age Regression [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167869
Comments: 2
Kudos: 152
Collections: MCYT Age Regression (SFW)





	Sapnap Feels Left Out and Slips into Baby Space

As of recent times both George and Dream had been spending a lot more time together, they were going food shopping together, going for drives in the car and playing Minecraft together however Sapnap was never invited. He didn’t mind being alone in the house because it would be much quieter but the only thing that did upset him was when they never asked if he wanted to go with them. 

It was 2:38pm when he looked at the clock on his wall, “Hey Sap, me and George are going to the store to get some stuff, do you want anything?” Dream asked, “Yeah actually, could you pick me a new paci, bottle and colouring book up please?” Sapnap replied in a murmur, “Oh yeah of course!”

Dream exited the room, and he went outside to his car, George following shortly after. Silence at last, Sapnap was unsure of what to do so he just decided to clean up his room a little and organise his draws.

Once he got out of bed his head instantly felt fuzzy and could feel himself slipping, he sat back on his bed unable to focus without seeing stars in front of him. He scrambled to try to reach his phone but was unable to, his body felt like it was full of lead which made him fall onto his back on the bed his head going heavy instantly. 

He tried to shout for someone but couldn’t speak, he could think of what to say but was unable to form a sentence. He was helpless and vulnerable, he was frustrated and most of all he was alone and terrified, he had never regressed this young before.

Usually, he would be able to walk about and do things for himself but not this time, he was a lot younger than 3 this time. Amongst the loud silence surrounding him, his phone began to ring and announced it as Dream but Sapnap couldn’t answer it making him feel guilty, it rang 3 times more after that. He then received a flood of message notifications but was still unable to access his phone. 

The boy lay there, his deep brown eyes beginning to glass over in tears and a sob climbing up his throat. As the first salty tear fell a loud cry escaped from the little’s mouth, nothing but angry and desolate noises accompanied them, his nose began to run, and he felt  
abandoned in the bed that was supposed to make him feel safe. 

The clock chimed 3pm finally filling the atmosphere with some form of noise, his sobs continued for all of that time not coming to a halt except to take a breath. He wanted his paci, his stuffies and his comfy clothes but he mainly wanted Dream and George, he wanted them to hold him and comfort him until he felt happy. They made him feel safe and loved but whilst they weren’t there, he didn’t have that seal.

Sapnap’s eyes fell heavy, he was still sobbing, and tears were leaking from the corners of his eyes dripping down his face and to the back of his neck.

~~~ 

It had been half an hour since Dream and George left and they were walking around Walmart looking through the baby aisle for Sapnap’s paci he wanted, “Dream did you even ask what colour he wanted?” George asked holding Dream’s hand, “Oh shoot no I didn’t, I’ll call him”

He pulled his phone out and clicked onto Sapnap’s contact ringing him, it rang 10 times before going to voicemail, “Hm strange, he usually answers let me try him again.” He did this 3 times before giving up and messaging him.

Dream-Sapnap are you there?  
-Hello?  
-Sap this isn’t funny answer me  
-Sap please answer me I’m worried about you. 

Still receiving no response, he just picked out an orange paci and went to self-checkout to speed up the process. He quickly scanned through the colouring book, bottle and paci as well as some of Sapnap’s favourite chocolates and some orange, red and yellow tulips. 

“He’s not answering me either Dream, we need to hurry” George dashed to the car with Dream following shortly after paying for the items, Dream unlocked the car and gave George the shopping bag and pulled out of the parking lot they were in. 

Luckily for them there wasn’t any traffic, so they got home much quicker than expected, after 5 minutes they arrived on the drive of their house. The 2 men unbuckled their seatbelts and darted inside where they were greeted by silence, they placed the bag down and began to search for Sapnap. 

They were unsuccessful, he wasn’t in the kitchen, the lounge, the office or any of the bathrooms so their last resort was their bedroom. Upon approaching the door, they heard muffled sniffles from inside and once they opened it they saw Sapnap sprawled out on the bed, his face covered in snot, drool and tears, “Oh my goodness bubba we’re so so sorry” Dream exclaimed rushing to his side, George followed alongside him. 

“Can you tell me and papa what’s wrong baby?” George whispered as to not startle the little, he didn’t respond and was still sobbing, Dream turned him onto his side allowing him to get a little comfier, “Dream do you want to change him whilst I get him some milk?” 

“Yeah, could you pass me a short onesie though please because he’s overheating” He held his hand to Sapnap’s forehead which was steaming hot, “Also a wet flannel please” He requested as George left the room. 

He turned the lamp on next to the bed and removed Sapnap’s jeans and shirt pulling the flame onesie over him and buttoning it up leaving 2 undone at the top. He cleared the bed of extra blankets and placed Sapnap closer to the headboard with his head propped up by a couple of pillows. “I am so sorry bubba that we weren’t home sooner, let’s get you cosy” Dream whispered gently to the boy.  
Sapnap gazed up into Dream’s soft emerald-green eyes with his shy chocolate-brown ones, “How old do you feel bubba because you seem smaller than usual?” Sapnap gawped back at Dream and tapped him once indicating he was 1, “Aww our gorgeous boy is an ickle baba!” He cooed and tickled Sapnap’s belly gently making the smaller boy giggle loudly.

George walked back in, “Aw what’s papa doin ey?” Sapnap just continued giggling making grabby hands at George, “Do you want me or papa to give you your bottle hun?” He continued to make reach his hands towards George babbling, “I’ll take that as you want me to feed you?” Sapnap made a knocking motion with his hand indicating yes and so George sat down on the bed taking the boy into embrace.

Dream sat behind Sapnap holding his head and playing with his dark brown hair gently whilst he suckled on the bottle drinking fast, “You’re such an adorable baby, aren’t you?” George cooed as he took the now empty bottle away from Sapnap who cried at the loss of contact in his mouth.

“Don’t worry sweetheart, we got you a new paci today!” Dream picked out the new orange paci from the bag removing it from the packaging, “Look here bub!” He held it out in front of Sapnap who opened his mouth, Dream gave it to the boy who took it instantly finally content. 

George turned off the lamp and put on a white noise machine they had recently got, he also turned on a fan to help cool the heated room. Dream placed the cool and wet flannel across Sapnap’s forehead who sighed at the relief his eyes closing. 

George lay on the little’s left and Dream lay on his right still playing with his hair, George began to draw circles on Sapnap’s arms and back soothing the boy further. It was such a calm environment now, the air clear and empty of the stress and worries it once held, and now full of adoration and relaxation.

Sapnap’s eyes slouched down, and his breathing reducing and growing heavier, it didn’t take long for him to fall into a deep sleep at all in this state. The last thing he saw was his Daddy and Papa looking down on him with tenderness and feeling as the only emotion in their eyes.


End file.
